wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Servant Q
: : | jpeffect = 【ガード】（このカードを手札から捨てることで、ルリグのアタックによるダメージを一度防ぐ） ：'【マルチエナ】'（エナコストを支払う際、このカードは好きな色１つとして支払える） ：'【エナチャージ１】' | chneffect = 【防御】（从手牌舍弃此牌，将分身的1次攻击无效化） ：'【万花色】'（支付费用时，这张牌视为持有所有颜色） ：'【能量填充1】' | power = 12000 | guard = Yes | set1 = WX-01 Served Selector | setnum1 = WX01-051 | rarity1 = R | date1 = 4/26/2014 | flavor1 = She envelops a LRIG like air. 彼女は空気のようにルリグを包み込む。 | artist1 = hitoto* | set2 = WXD-06 Blue Request | setnum2 = WD06-016 | rarity2 = ST | date2 = 9/25/2014 | flavor2 = The girls' fight continues. 少女たちの戦いは続く。 | artist2 = hitoto* | set3 = selector spread WIXOSS Card Gum ~Collector's Assort~ | setnum3 = SP05-013 | rarity3 = SP | date3 = 11/17/2014 | flavor3 = She envelops a LRIG like air. 彼女は空気のようにルリグを包み込む。 | artist3 = hitoto* | set4 = Promotional | setnum4 = PR-116 | rarity4 = PR | date4 = 2/11/2015 | flavor4 = Will you use me from now on...? ~Servant Q~ これからは、私を使ってくれますか…？　～サーバントQ～ | artist4 = 村上ゆいち | set5 = SP-06 spec selector: Akira Aoi | setnum5 = SP06-018 | rarity5 = SP | date5 = 2/25/2015 | flavor5 = My defense is tough, but I'm weak to pressure. ~Servant Q~ 守りは固いけど、押しには弱いのよ。 ～サーバントQ～ | artist5 = 村上ゆいち | set6 = WX-07 Next Selector | setnum6 = WX07-079 | rarity6 = C | date6 = 5/23/2015 | flavor6 = The Ener has taken color. The color of the young girl's wishes joined together. エナには色がついた。少女たちの願いに合わせた色。 | artist6 = かざあな | set7 = Lostorage League | setnum7 = SP22-001 | rarity7 = SP | date7 = 11/21/2016 | flavor7 = You can win! あなたは勝つ事！ | artist7 = 繭咲悠 | set8 = WX-18 Conflated Selector | setnum8 = WX18-AS01 | rarity8 = (Re) | date8 = 4/26/2017 | flavor8 = (WIXOSS 3rd Anniversary Logo) | artist8 = かざあな | set9 = SP-32 Selector Selection | setnum9 = SP32-025 | rarity9 = SP | date9 = 12/14/2017 | flavor9 = 今日は私だよね？ | artist9 = ますん | set10 = Promotional | setnum10 = PR-456 | rarity10 = PR | date10 = 12/15/2017 | flavor10 = Based on the guidance of experts, she guards with safety in mind! 専門家の指導のもと、安全に配慮してガードしているぞ！ | artist10 = 大川ぶくぶ | set11 = WXK-P01 Klaxon | setnum11 = WXK01-111 | rarity11 = C | date11 = 4/26/2018 | flavor11 = 護りの極意その４！ いつも笑顔でいること！ | artist11 = 繭咲悠 | set12 = WXK-P05 Rhetoric | setnum12 = WXK05-077 | rarity12 = C | date12 = 12/20/2018 | flavor12 = Please wait just a moment! ちょっと待ちなさい！ | artist12 = かざあな | set13 = WXK-P06 Alternative | setnum13 = WXK06-089 | rarity13 = C | date13 = 4/20/2019 | flavor13 = 手札下暗し | artist13 = 村上ゆいち | set14 = WXK-P07 Explode | setnum14 = WXK07-092 | rarity14 = C | date14 = 6/29/2019 | flavor14 = ﾏﾓｯﾀ━━━━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━━━━ｯ!! | artist14 = 繭咲悠 | set15 = WXK-P08 Unrealistic | setnum15 = WXK08-089 | rarity15 = C | date15 = 8/31/2019 | flavor15 = 私はお客さまに癒しをお届けできるような存在になりたいです。～小野町春香～ | artist15 = はしもとなおや | set16 = WXK-P09 Dissemble | setnum16 = WXK09-101 | rarity16 = C | date16 = 10/26/2019 | flavor16 = The player going first can only draw one card on their first turn! 先攻の１ターン目は１枚しかドローできないよ！ | artist16 = かざあな | set17 = WXK-P10 Collision | setnum17 = WXK10-092 | rarity17 = C | date17 = 2/22/2020 | flavor17 = こんぷて～。～ラトナ・プティ～ | artist17 = 志月 | chset1 = WX-01 Served Selector | chsetnum1 = WX01-051 | chrarity1 = R | chdate1 = 1/10/2015 | chflavor1 = She envelops a LRIG like air. 她如空气一般将分身环绕。 | chartist1 = hitoto* | chset2 = WXD-06 Blue Request | chsetnum2 = WD06-016 | chrarity2 = ST | chdate2 = 5/24/2015 | chflavor2 = 少女们的战斗还在继续。 | chartist2 = 村上ゆいち | chset3 = WX-07 Next Selector | chsetnum3 = WX06-082 | chrarity3 = C | chdate3 = 11/20/2015 | chflavor3 = 能量中带有颜色。与少女们的愿望相应的颜色。 | chartist3 = かざあな }}